


Bebida

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull impede alguém de drogar a bebida de Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bebida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642078) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> theladylily pediu por "Bull impede alguém de drogar a bebida de Dorian"

“Você não quer fazer isso.”

Dorian arregalou os olhos. Não achava que seu encontro podia piorar, mas quando estava considerando se levantar e partir, um Qunari gigante apareceu do nada e torceu o pulso do seu acompanhante, que estava oferecendo uma bebida para Dorian.

“O que você está fazendo?” Dorian perguntou assustado.

“É melhor você perguntar para esse cara.” Ele tirou o anel do homem, ainda segurando o pulso dele com a outra mão, e abriu o compartimento secreto dele, atirando o anel na mesa. “Ele acabou de colocar alguma coisa na sua bebida enquanto ele não estava.”

\---

“Então, é possível que essa reação tenha sido um pouco exagerada,” Dorian disse sem se virar, quando ele viu pela sombra que o Qunari tinha se sentado ao lado dele na calçada.

“Bem, ele estava tentando te drogar. Boa noite Cinderela, pelo cheiro. E você não machucou ninguém, então só estamos falando sobre dano a propriedade.”

Dorian olhou de volta para o bar. Ao menos ele não estava mais pegando fogo, mas os bombeiros ainda estavam lá dentro. “Sou Dorian, por sinal. E obrigado por me avisar, para ser sincero estava tão entediado que nem estava prestando atenção nele, normalmente não sou tão descuidado.”

“The Iron Bull. Não podia deixar alguém ser drogado assim, mas você não deveria pensar isso. Não é sua culpa, você não deveria estar com a guarda alta com alguém com quem está saindo.”

Dorian riu. “Você realmente não sabe como encontros funcionam em Tevinter, sabe? Mesmo hoje em dia, esse tipo de anel tem tantas chances de ter veneno quanto tem de ter drogas.”

Bull ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Parece complicado. Você terminou de falar com a polícia.”

“Sim, eles me disseram que o uso de magia se enquadrava em legítima defesa, apesar de que foi por pouco, então só tenho que pagar uma multa por destruição de propriedade de terceiros e deu.”

Bull sacudiu a cabeça. Não só não gostava de magia, também não era muito fã das leis correspondentes a seu uso, mas ao menos nesse caso achava que Dorian tinha estado justificado em agir. “Eles realmente não pareciam muito contentes sobre a mesa ter pegado fogo.”

“Na minha defesa, estava tentando queimar ele, não a mesa.”

Bull riu. “Eu sei, eu vi.”

“E você, eles não te incomodaram por causa do pulso quebrado?”

“Ele não quis dar queixa, eles nem me perguntaram sobre o que aconteceu.”

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

“Então, Iron Bull, tenho que esperar que eles me devolvam o meu celular, mas o que você ainda está fazendo aqui?”

“Minha moto está nos fundos, eles não vão abrir o estacionamento enquanto os bombeiros não tiverem certeza de que tudo está seguro.”

Dorian olhou para Bull de cima para baixo, considerando por um momento. “Então, você quer para o bar do outro lado da rua e tomar alguma coisa enquanto esperamos?”

“Tem certeza disso?”

Dorian revirou os olhos. “É só uma bebida. Ou pelo menos podemos começar com uma bebida, e então ver onde isso não leva.” Ele se levantou. “De qualquer modo, estou indo, você decide se quer vir junto.”

Dorian só tinha dado uns dois passos quando Bull se levantou para o seguir. Afinal, uma bebida não era nada demais.


End file.
